Ein schmaler Grat
by mazipaan
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Weil nichts je so endet wie wir es gerne wollen. Nachdem der Krieg gewonnen wurde, kommt die Besinnung. Slash. Character death. Postwar. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: An dieser Geschichte gehört einmal mehr, gar nichts mir. Weder die Figuren, noch die Idee. Da jeder weiß, wem die Figuren gehören, nur kurz zum Rest:. Das Original dieser Übersetzung heißt 'It's a Thin Line' und stammt von azamystic.

°-°-°-°

Ein schmaler Grat 

°-°-°-°

Die späte Nachmittagssonne scheint auf einen namenlosen Grabstein. Er ist dazu bestimmt, in der Zeit vergessen zu werden, versteckt an einem ahnungsschwangeren Ort; ein stiller Wald, wo die schwarz werdenden Äste sterbender Bäume um den Tod flehend in den Himmel ragen. Der Stein und seine drei identischen Begleiter scheinen fehl am Platz zu sein, oder vielleicht passen sie perfekt. Der Grat ist schmal.

Nur wenige Menschen wissen, dass dieser Ort existiert. Alle bis auf einen wählten sie das Vergessen. Er steht nun hier, seinen abgetragenen Umhang in dem vergeblichen Versuch, sich vor dem beißenden Herbstwind zu schützen, dicht an seinen Körper gepresst.

Niemand weiß, dass er hier ist, dafür hat er gesorgt. Es würde Konsequenzen bedeuten, wenn es den richtigen Leuten berichtet würde. Aber nicht so harte, als wenn er jemand anders wäre. Er ist immerhin ein Kriegsheld. Sag niemals, dass es keine Vergünstigung gibt, wenn der Tod im Spiel ist.

Er fällt auf die Knie, das Bild eines besiegten Mannes. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragt er sich, warum er überhaupt hier ist. Er beginnt zu sprechen, seine Stimme so abgenutzt wie sein Umhang, ein Schatten dessen, was sie einst war.

"Sie haben dich nicht mit deiner Familie beerdigt. Sie hätten es tun sollen. Selbst du verdienst das." Eine Pause. "Niemand weiß, dass du hier bist, nicht mal ich. Dies mag noch nicht einmal dein Grab sein. Es gibt immerhin wirklich keine Möglichkeit sicher zu sein."

Er verstummt. Die Stille des Waldes wird nur noch dominierender, oder einfach nur erträglicher. Es ist ein schmaler Grat.

"Ich habe dich immer respektiert, weißt du? Nicht, dass ich es je zugegeben hätte. Niemals. Aber du warst dir immer so sicher, dass du recht hattest. So sicher, dass das, was du von Kindheit an gelernt hattest, unter keinen Umständen falsch sein könnte. Egal, was alle anderen dir erzählten, du weigertest dich, deine Ansicht zu ändern. Selbst, als deine Seite begann zu verlieren. Selbst, als Schlacht um Schlacht verloren ging und nahezu keine Hoffnung übrig war. Du hast niemals auch nur darüber nachgedacht, dass es vielleicht daran lag, dass du die ganze Zeit falsch gelegen hast."

Das Licht beginnt zu verblassen. Vielleicht liegt es nur daran, dass das Jahr fortschreitet, doch er weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Es wird jetzt immer früher dunkel. Die Umrisse, die sowieso schon schwer zu erkennen sind, verschwimmen noch mehr.

"Wir haben selbstverständlich gewonnen, so wie ich es immer wusste. Deine Seite hatte nie eine Chance. Jeder, ich meine, wirklich jeder von deiner Seite ist fort und alles hat sich verändert. Die Regierung hat die absolute Kontrolle übernommen, um nach dem Krieg aufzuräumen, haben sie gesagt. Alles, was passiert, geht über sie, und es gibt nichts, was sie übersehen."

Das einzige Zeichen der schnell hereinbrechenden Nacht, ist der Mangel an Licht. Es gibt keine zirpenden Insekten, keine nachtaktiven Vögel, die das Lied der Dunkelheit singen. Nur das immer schneller verschwindende Sonnenlicht, das jetzt sowieso immer viel zu düster ist. Es gibt nichts, was man als Dämmerung ansehen könnte.

"Ich mache dich für den Zustand der Welt verantwortlich. Du bist derjenige, dem ich grollte. Wegen dieser einen Nacht, diese eine verdammte Nacht, in der du mir das Gefühl gabst, dass ich der einzige bin, der zählt. Du ließt mich glauben, dass wir vielleicht etwas Glück in dem Schmerz finden könnten, der uns umgab. Dass vielleicht ein Leben, von dem ich nur hatte träumen können, am nächsten Morgen auf mich warten würde. Aber an diesem Morgen warst du verschwunden. Etwas, dass ich dir niemals angetan hätte, nebenbei gesagt. Oder irgendjemandem sonst. Ich wurde mit mehr Anstand erzogen."

Der sowieso schon eisige Wind wird stärker, fährt zerrend durch die nackten Äste der traurigen Bäume. Seinen Umhang enger um sich zu ziehen, würde nicht helfen, das weiß er. Doch versucht er es dennoch.

"Ich war so wütend. Ich fühlte mich so benutzt. Ein Gefühl, mit dem ich nicht vertraut war, aber dieses Gefühl wurde schnell mein ständiger Begleiter. Ich gewann den ganzen Krieg für sie, den ganzen verdammten Krieg, und alles, was ich bekam, war ein extravaganter Titel und etwas öffentliche Anerkennung."

Es gab keinen Mond heute Nacht. Die Sterne reichten nicht, um sehen zu können. Die völlige Dunkelheit umgibt den Mann wie ein Umhang. Ihn erstickend oder ihn beschützend. Zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge und doch könnte es jedes der beiden sein. Der Grat dazwischen ist beinahe unsichtbar.

"Ich habe Potter getötet. Und der einzige Grund dafür war, dass ich dir beweisen wollte, dass du mir nichts bedeutest, und um die Befriedigung in dem Wissen zu haben, dass du leiden würdest; dass dein Herz wegen des Todes deines Freundes bluten würde. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du bereits tot warst, hätte ich vielleicht anders gehandelt."

Die Nachtluft ist frostig. Doch trotz der Kälte, oder vielleicht auch wegen ihr, werden seine Glieder nicht taub.

"Potter verkörperte alles, was die Welt sein sollte. Die Ausgewogenheit von Licht und Dunkel, obwohl immer eine Seite die andere leicht überwog und es nur eines Reiskorns bedurfte, um das Verhältnis zu ändern. Und die Unvollkommenheit dieser Balance macht sie perfekt. Aber mit Potters Tod, erlosch das Licht, und Schatten können ohne Licht nicht existieren."

Schmerz schoss durch seine Beine, da die Blutzirkulation durch die kniende Position, die er vor über einer halben Stunde eingenommen hatte, unterbrochen ist.

"Du hast mich so hoch gehoben, nur um mich wieder fallen zu lassen. Also bin ich nur hier, um dir eines zu sagen, Weasley: Die Welt ist untergegangen, und es ist allein deine Schuld."

Es gibt keinen Grat zwischen Liebe und Hass, die zwei verschmelzen zu einer einzigen ehrfurchteinflößend mächtigen Emotion. Und in der bitteren Kälte eines vergessenen Waldes fühlt Draco Malfoy keines von beidem.

---

ENDE

Hat es dir genauso gut gefallen wie mir? Dann bitte ein Review. Und wenn es dir nicht gefallen hat, dann auch! °wart°


End file.
